RoChu: In My Dreams
by atds0724
Summary: After being caught doing *ehem* in the middle of the hallway, China couldn't take it it anymore and blamed it all on Russia. Now he spends the night dreaming of him, and well, he gets sexually frustrated. M for lemon/ boyxboy love
1. Chapter 1: Blame on You

In my Dreams

By atds 0724 /sometimes dreams are kept to be dreams,

This fic is for the smut/crack fanservice in rochu free talk. So sorry for all the typos! I just copied and pasted this from my deviantart ;u;

Yao's POV

-

If you asked me, this _wasnt_ the only time i wished to just be waking from a bad dream aru. There were several incidents when an innocent passerby accidentaly catches me and russia having sex in the hallway or in the streets.

There were several times when we got either gasped at or sent to jail for explicit public display of affection. Or maybe both aru.

One way or another it always turns bad aru.

"How dare you- you bloody gits! Fucking each other out in the open! And my brother had such an innocent mind!"

"So much sweat..so much screaming brother.."

"You should be ashamed of yourselves commie bastards!"

"Aiyah just shut up aru!"

I just had to shut them all up aru. I rubbed my temples; i took a glance on the _pervert_ who caused all this. He smiled back at me- that mischievous smile. Without talking i can read his mind- _later, Jao. We'll continue later._ i felt mysef shudder.

Arthur sighed and crossed his arms, "if you get caught once more you gits better prepare for court!"

The two british people walked out the door, followed by the american.

"Ne~ they're finally gone~ lets continue da?" he gave me that smile again- he was about to prance on me but-

"AIYAH NO MORE ARU! I cant take this anymore.."

I went for the door, but then i heard a thump just a step away from me;

"Jao..come on. You haven't even ca-"

"You heard me didnt you aru? I don't want to have sex aru! NO! NEVER! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ARU? I HATE IT WHEN YOU FUCK ME ANYWHERE! NO- EVERYWHERE! I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT ARU!"

"Y-Yao..."

He looked at me with pleaded eyes. Aiyah aru..

"I-I'm sorry aru."

"Nyet- Yao is right da? I shouldn't be fucking him everywhere..or maybe..never ne."

"I-Ivan wait I-"

I tried to apologize once more but he walked away.

What have I done aru?

-

Normal POV

It was night at the Asian's house; he was tired..he should get some sleep.

He opened the door, the bed was neatly folded, the curtains gave enough light to pass through the window; giving a mid-lit room. Yao took his shirt of, throwing it on the floor. He threw himself on the bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

_Yao.._

'Hmm?' he felt an arm wrap around him. He glanced to his right, the young nation kissed his porcelain neck from behind, he sucks it; leaving a red mark to remember by.

'Ivan..'

'Yao, do you want me?' the blonde man wrapped his length with his large hand, gently prodding it over and over again. Yao softly moaned, his member enjoying russia's actions. He looked around, he realized everything was dark, and the fact he and russian were nude under the sheets.

He took quick breathes, each stroke becoming faster than the other, he couldn't anticipate what would come next.

'Answer me Yao.'

'Yes..god Ivan..I want you aru...'

He tried facing Ivan, but the grasp on his waist was too tight. Suddenly he felt more wet kisses on his nape, and the strokes were slower than before. At times like this he was most vulnerable.

'How much do you want me Yao?'

'so much..god Ivan please..I..want you..in me..now..'

Yao lost the sweet warmth as Ivan sat up on the bed, his gestures telling him to change in position too.

He faced ivan; his back facing the bed. The Russian lays a hand on his thigh and pushes both supple legs down. China gave a little whine as the younger nation teased him with light kisses on his inner thigh.

"H-hurry..aru.."

Ivan nodded as he guided his length until it pressed Yao's entrance, he hears a groan from the southern nation as he slid his member up and down against the wanton hole.

"I-Ivan!"

"Ahaha~ Yao is so impatient today da? You want me that badly?"

Yao blushes but gives an impatient nod, and he finally got what he desired.

Inch by inch Ivan went in, he groaned, feeling the tight channel wrap around him.

He pushed deeper, hearing Yao hitch his breath as he gives his body to Ivan. Desperately, he clutched Ivan's biceps as another inch was taken by him.

"n-ngh,"

"I'll start da?"

Russia gave a push and a pull, causing China to moan softly. He changes his pace, now slamming into him, taking himself home.

The older nation cried aloud; not only did he enjoy Russia's actions he encouraged them with incoherent sounds of pleasure.

"Ivan..! Ngh- more! G-god.."

He wraps his leg unto his waist, changing the angle and more so, letting the blonde nation be deeper into him. The younger nation smiles sadisticaly as he rams over and over again.

"Ivan..Ivan..IVAN!"

"AH..!"

Everything fell silent as Yao blinked his eyes, searching for that Russian bear.

"ah..?" he rubbed his eyes, realizing it was only a dream after seeing that he was fully-clothed.

No..! T-this can't-

That dream..god that dream. Curse that dream! It was so..so..delicious..

He needed _it _now. He needed _him_ now.

Russia.


	2. Chapter 2: Alcoholic Desire

In My Dreams p.2

"Alcoholic Desire"

A/N: This is for the smut/crack fanservice in the rochu free talk. Truly I am very sorry for my bad choice of words/grammar. This is copy/pasted from my deviantart account :

Warning: rochu lemon on the way~

-

"Take me to Moscow now aru!"

"b-but sir..all flights to Russia are booked tonight, you have to wait for 4-6 hours sir.."

Mostly everyone in the airport stared at Yao for how he was so loud and how he was flailing his arms everywhere; not to mention that he was still in his pajamas..

He groaned in frustration and tilted his head up; he rubbed his temples right after. He faced the girl in the counter once more.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm the People's Republic of China aru! I'm the one who's been here for more than four thousand years! I'm the highest of the high aru! Now take me to Russia so he can (insert bad word here) me and I can get my (insert bad word here with an -ing) release aru!"

"eh...erm..security.."

"Aiyah wait aru! Don't think I'm crazy aru! Hey- l-let go of me! I'm calling my boss aru!"

It was after he called his boss for permission and identification the airport guards released him and gave him a flight to Moscow.

What almost felt like days, the plane finally landed on Moscow, and he took a taxi to Ivan's house.

In the Russian's house, there was Ivan, lied on the floor; vodka bottles surrounded him. He was drunk, more drunk than usual. His head throbbed from the alcohol and from depression, all he wanted now, all he needed now was...

He closed his eyes, trying to take the pain away. He opened them; and before he knew it, he was looking at the southern nation's golden gaze.

_'I-Ivan aru,'_

'Yao, I-'

He let out a husky groan as he felt his cloth-covered member being rubbed by the other nation's nude length.

'I-Ivan..I want you..' Yao continued stroking his length against his, soft moans escaping from his lips.

The friction was insane, Ivan tried arching his back to feel more of it, but his body was still weak from drinking too much vodka.

'N..nghh..Yao..I- I can't move..'

Abruptly China grabbed Russia's zipper, and with one tug he released the length from the godforsaken cloth.

'Then you relax aru..I'll do it for you.'

He wrapped the length with his long fingers, gently pumping it.

'Ahhn..! Y-Yao- you need preparation-' China shook his head, and Russia looked at him with worried eyes. He doesn't want to hurt China, never in a million years. But still he wanted satisfy his lover in every way, especially when it comes to sexual intercourse.

With one breath, he took Ivan's length into him. A groan escaped Ivan's throat, the tight channel squeezing him so tight. Yao emitted a cry to the heavens, and starts thrusting himself to Ivan.

'Uwaah! I-Ivan..!'

The younger nation held on to his hips while he continuosly rode him, forcefully throwing himself back and forth on Russia, urging himself to be violated by him.

'Aghhn..! Ivan! Ivan! I-I'm about to-!'

'Nghh..Yao..!'

He can feel it coming, the throbbing..the pure bliss..

**"Yao!"**

He snapped his eyes wide open;he everything came back to him, it was all a dream.

_A damn fucking dream._

He knew he had jizzed his pants by the wet feeling down there. He tries sitting up but still it was no use. He was too tired to do anything.

_"AIYAH NO MORE ARU! I cant take this anymore.."_

Yao was so mad at him, and now all he could think about is Yao.

And because of that dream the pain had gotten worse.

Then, the doorbell rings.;


	3. Chapter 3: Needless to Say

In My Dreams p.3

Rochu/Russia x China

Warning: male-on-male foreplay, wall of yaoi.

A/N: because of my promise to not draw/write anything yaoi this had to be written late OTL

Originally, this fic was supposed to end in a fast rough dirty lemon but then i thought, 'hey i should like make this chapter like longer since the other two chapters were like quite short' so I wrote this chapter without planning ahead on what to type. AND so you guys can be entertained with long transitions of foreplay, smut and whole lot of rochu.

And also I wanted to test my vocabulary/grammar skills.

This fic is for the smut/crack (crack cos who would go all the way from china to russia just to have sex? XD) fanservice you guys asked for in the rochu free talk.

I want to dedicate this fanfic to all the rochu fans out there, especially to

=haragurotan, ~Shino-Love-Bug248 , ~xblkdragonx, and ~GorillazGirl1.

"Needless to Say"

Just one touch, no, two, three...

He wanted to be filled with him; to be penetrated by him. He wanted nothing more but the ruthless thrusts getting faster and deeper hitting that spot; the sound and the touch of each other's sweaty skin pressing one another; the erotic feeling of their breathless moans and sighs; he wanted nothing more but Ivan.

He was waiting for what he wanted, what he desired after that dream, but no one answered.

"Ivan! Ivan aru..!" Yao shouted aloud, he continued pressing the doorbell but no answer.

_What if he was still mad at me from the other day aru..?_

"I-Ivan.. Please..please answer aru!"

Again, no one.

The coldness of the weather was too much for Yao to bear, he hated it, but for him it was something beautiful at the same time. But he knew Ivan hated it; he was affected to the cold so much that it had frozen his own heart; he was lonely. And now, it was freezing Yao's own heart. He needed the warmth so badly now.

It was hurting, his lower regions, he couldn't take it, he needed to-

Inside the house, the northern nation was trying to figure out who was outside, all he heard was the sound of his name being called but not so sure of, and something ringing aloud.

He looked to his right, a vodka bottle in his hand; he hated himself at these times.

Then the loud noises stopped.

He wondered what happened out there.

_Was that his boss? No, it couldn't; if it was, then he would've called first. Was it one of those baltic nations? It can't, they wouldn't even dare to knock on his door. What if it was Ukraine? But her boss told her to stay away from him.. Belarus? Err..the door would be knocked down by now._

_Yao?_

He shook his head, trying to forget about what he just thought of.

_It couldn't, it wouldn't._

Now all he heard were muffled cries and moans from the door.

_Huh...?_

With much of his strength, he stood up; achingly walked towards the door.

The door creaked as he opened, only revealing something very much appealing to his eyes.

The moans and sighs came from the southern nation, lying against the other door, _touching_ himself.

Semen trickled down in between his thighs, his shaft being pumped repeatedly. The moans that escaped Yao's throat were louder than before.

At first China didn't notice Russia since he closed his eyes, allowing his nether regions to take over himself. The world cared less for him now, he was immoral, and all he wanted was pleasure. He imagined himself being taken over by Russia, who had that huge smile on his face; he imagined Ivan stroking his member continuously while he drove into him.

If his lover wasn't at home, then he wouldn't want to waste time waiting for that Russian to come home and do him, he'd do it himself.

Ivan could only stare dumbfounded at Yao.

"Y-Yao...?"

"I-I..Ivan aru!" Yao jumped out of fright, blushing crimson red. "y-you..h-how...where..I..!"

Out of nowhere, large arms were wrapped around the smaller anation's body, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yao.." Ivan whispered, he giggled a bit from feeling Yao's wet member touching his.

"I-Ivan!" Yao screamed out loud when their bodies were pressed together. He shivered a bit from falling into the warmth of the Russian's hug. "Y-you're..uhn..you're late aru."

The younger nation pushed him back against the door, his leg rubbed the wet spot abruptly, which made the southern nation moan in reply.

"Ne? Late from what?"

Yao can't stop blushing as he pointed down at his wet member being pressed against Ivan's soiled pants from the wet dream. Without a second thought, Yao wrapped his leg around his lover's waist, arching his back a little to get a feel of what's to come, and just as expected, Ivan's member roared to life.

"What is this all about Jao," Ivan glared at those golden eyes with his amethyst ones, "I thought you didn't like me f*cking you.."

"I..I was wrong..aru..I..I.." His dream would come true, but it was a matter of pride and pleasure..

"What Yao?" Ivan also wanted this, but he just loved testing both of their patience; their self-control. Ivan knew Yao desperately wanted him; that he loved and desired him even more than Ivan's love for him. Though it was too obvious, he very much liked the fact that Yao was too stubborn to make it official, to confess to him.

Because if he did, it would ruin the whole game of chase.

Yao gulped. He tried not staring into those darkening violet eyes, they were mesmerizing, yet they were empty; a gaze of a lonely man who wanted someone to love him.

"What do you want Jao."

"I..I want..."

"Say it Jao," the Russian accent caused the Chinese man to shiver.

"..Answer me!"

"God...Ivan I want you aru!" Yao finally managed to say it.

This was like his dream, just like it. All that was missing was..

"...I want you aru," he breathed in deeply, "I want you..I..I need you..in me.."

_This was too easy_, Ivan thought; he stroked the ebony hair, swished it aside to taste his lover's neck. He licked and nipped at it; going higher and higher until he began biting on his earlobe. Yao shuddered yet moaned in delight; deliberately pulling Ivan closer to him.

Leaving red succulent marks, Ivan looked at his lover; his amethyst eyes darkened to onyx, and kissed him extempore.

Yao let it all happen, he opened his mouth to let Ivan invade, to furthur conquer and trap himself. At first the kiss was bruising, it was full of lust and desire; frustration and devastation; nothing but a kiss of want and need. It was frantic. But then it turned sweet- sweet as honey he thought; filled with mixed emotions and passionate feelings; it was a kiss of two lovers in the moment.

Although he could taste the vodka in his mouth, he didn't care. Well, that's what he loved about Russia's kisses.

It is what made it unique in flavor, it is what made Russia _be_ Russia.

Without the taste of vodka in their kisses, then, to him it was just a normal kiss; there wouldn't be any spark in it; there wouldn't be any exquisiteness into it. It wouldn't be electrifying;

Without it, the kiss would be boring.

In the case of Ivan, he just loved the sweet honeyed taste of Yao; it reminded him that even with that strict and high exterior of his, Yao was a very kind and vulnerable person in the inside. The sweet taste made him realize that China wasn't like most nations who hated and deserted him; it made him realize that he wasn't lonely in this world;

That China, even if he was one of the world's leading countries; was weak.

He was just a man, an old man at that; he had experienced everything that is to live for.

He knew so much, but it was not enough.

After every trial, after every success, after every failure, Yao realized that being immortal, he asked himself; would he have a purpose in life?

_Was life worth living if you were an immortal? If you knew that you'd never leave this world?_

So he obeyed. He would let people take over him and use him since he knew that in the end he'd watch their hair turn gray and die before him.

It was the same with Russia. He also had the same question stuck in his head. But he was different from China; Russia would always bend the rules and have his way of doing things.

Nonetheless, Russia never liked being alone; ironic it may sound, how everyone seemed scared of Russia although he just wanted to make friends. Being abandoned by everyone who has been with him, how can anyone be so selfish;

Then China came into his life.

He wasn't like others, he wasn't scared, he wasn't afraid of Russia. He actually liked Ivan's presence. Soon enough he fell in love with him. And this is where they are now.

Tongues danced with one another; sliding against each other. Their kissing was put to a stop, both nations panted heavily and took time to catch their breath.

Yao wrapped his arms around him, yes, this is what he wanted oh so much. He felt hands lay on his waist as Ivan lifted him up and carried him bridal style into his house.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams are Made of This

In My Dreams p.4

Rochu/Russia x China

Warning: male on male foreplay, smut

A/N: yeah I guess you guys were waiting for this XD

* * *

><p>This fic is for the smutcrack (crack cos who would go all the way from China to Russia just to have sex? XD) fanservice you guys asked for in the rochu free talk.

"Sweet Dreams are Made of This"

Love, is _such_a desire. When one has it, he would not let go. When one wants more; love turns into something sinful.

Something more of lust, sex, erotic _ecstacy_and pleasure.

Although sometimes, love and lust _can_combine.

Ivan with the southern nation in his arms was about to head upstairs to his bedroom until he felt his scarf being tugged on.

"umm..Ivan..?"

"Da?"

"Umm," the Asian looked around shyly, bottles of vodka were scattered everywhere, he wondered if Ivan right now was drunk and in his usual aroused state but kept quiet about it as he spotted the big couch in the living room. "L-let's do it here aru. I don't want to waste much of our time going to your bedroom aru.."

"Mm~ is Yao that willing? I'm surprised yet very amused da~"

"J-Just hurry up aru!" Yao scoffed. Though he still acted as if there was still a very small bit of pride in him he couldn't deny the fact that Russia was right and he was fully in the need of sex.

The blonde nation laughed at this and brought him to the couch. He placed him down, putting a soft cushion under his head. The Russian's body gloomed over the Asian's; trying not to put his body weight on his lover, Ivan leaned over, kissing his lover once again. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Yao gave in to the kiss. And the kssing frenzy continued once again. Tongues molded with each other, both men exploring the other's cavern and making the other moan.

"Yao..." Ivan hissed at the name as he leaned back a bit, lazily playing with the buttons he found on the southern nation's damp shirt.

"Let's take this off you da?"

He undid them; took the shirt off him that revealed a porcelain chest and two pink buds that deliciously erected from the cold, or from the excitement. He bent down and nipped at the right bud; licking it while teasing the other with his hand. Yao offered himself to Ivan, moaning in ecstasy as his lover took over his body. Ivan lapped at the pink bud ravishingly; it reddened arousingly as he nipped at it again.

"Nnn- Ivan..ahh..!" Ivan went lower, leaving a wet trail of kisses on Yao's chest, abdomen, until;

"Ahh..! I-Ivan..! A-aiyah.."

Yao's nails dug into Ivan's head as he pleasured his lover, gently nibbling the tip and after licking the entire circumference of his shaft from base to tip. He continued to lick it; give attention to it; taste every bit of his length, just like it was his most prized possession. Russia's teasing touch provoked sighs and moans out of China, deliberately sucking his length dry. Even if he had just started he can already taste the precum sliding into his mouth. Without warning, he sucked even harder, while he did he started pumping one of the sacs with his hand.

"Ivan..Ivan aru..! Uwaah~" Yao hastily wrapped a leg over Ivan's shoulder; gripping unto the silver locks as he rocked back and forth- thrusting himself into that wet hot mouth. With closed eyes he cried in ecstasy, this was just the beginning he thought; as Ivan complied to his actions. Immediately he came into the younger nation's mouth; his body grew limp. Ivan took much of Yao's essence into his mouth, feeling the hardness of his shaft coil after the release.

"Mmm..delicious~"

Ivan laughed, watching the southern nation's chest rise and fall, how Yao's legs shivered as they were spread wide. He looked at the soft member before him, covered with saliva and cum.

_Oh how he wanted to ram into him senseless right now._

"Truly Yao, you really know how to turn a man on."

Embarassed, Yao looked away from the violet eyes; his face damped with sweat and cheeks envied in red. He chuckled once again as he went up; he pulled his chin to admire his lover's exhausted expression, to face those golden eyes beneath the ebony threads. He stared at them, loving how it transitioned to a darker shade of color. Although, his intimidating violet eyes somehow made the southern nation get impatient.

"Are you going to do me already aru? I'm can't wait forever." Yao pouted, Ivan's smile became wider as he said, "I'm sorry da? I just wanted to test our self-control~"

He sat up, as he undid his zipper. Yao tried to help in pulling it down knee length but Ivan assured him that he could do it on his own. After he took off the last piece of clothing he had, he massaged his majestic length, its tip wet with precum. The southern nation can only stare at the shaft with great excitement, his member erecting with arousal. The northern nation looked at his lover in exultation, knowing that he will definitely please him into deep bliss.

"Before I go in, let's prepare you. I don't want it to hurt." Ivan looked at the older nation with concerned eyes. He was excited too as much as Yao, but still, he would never hurt him. Yao nodded; he tried finding a spot more comfortable for him, and when he did, he spreaded his legs wide, and waited for thick long fingers pierce in him. The younger nation put his digits into his mouth; lubricated it with his saliva and his lover's semen. He removed them when he thought it was enough and placed his fingers gently at Yao's entrance.

With one thrust he pushes in his middle finger, Yao moaning softly in the process. Walls pulsating around his finger, the tightness that arouses him oh so much. Although it isn't the big shaft thrusting into him; Yao can't help but writhe in pleasure.

Ivan slides in another finger, widening the wanton hole.

"nn..aru.."

He continued to push in and out, his fingers rubbing the sides of Yao's inner walls.

He pressed his luck by pushing a third one, but the southern nation jerked in reply after his ero hole was threatened to rip open, "T-that's enough aru.."

He took his fingers out, licked them contently and positioned himself. Yao looked at Ivan, his face bright red and his amber eyes dazing with his lover's amethyst ones. The younger nation can't help but be drowned into the golden abyss, being lost at its beauty. He leaned down, ghosting his lips over his, and kissed him fully on the lips. It was chaste, soft, then it started to grow with hunger, lust, passion burning with desire.

"Mmm.." Wrapping his arms around the northern nation's neck, he arched his back; sliding his wet slit against Ivan's large shaft already erect.

"So Yao, no more rants when it comes to sex da?"

"...yes aru."

"You promise da?"

"...yes aru."

"You trust me da?"

"...yes aru."

"You love me da?"

Yao sighed; nodded to his question, "Yes, if I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

"Then say you love me."

With a soft voice he answered, "I love you Ivan, with all my heart."

"And I love you with all of this~" He asked as he pressed his cock against Yao's entrance, slowly and deliberately pushing it in. He pushed in more, feeling China's muscles tense around his shaft. He slid in further, his large length being sheathed by the pulsating channel.

"Aiyaa..!" Yao jerked and bleated aloud from the sudden invasion; but then felt as if nothing was better. His muscles began to relax as Ivan continued to push until he was finally all the way in, "..A-aaahhnnn..."

Ivan lifted his lover's legs higher to angle deeper, so his sunflower can never forget his touch. He started thrusting into Yao, slow motions at first so he wouldn't hurt his lover. Getting more aroused by the southern nation's erotic panting, he plunges in and out faster; getting harder and each push and pull.

"Uwaaah..! Nnn-..Ivan..!"

Yao moved frantically, he bucked his hips and arched his back to each and every thrust; loving how Ivan's huge cock continuously rubbed against all of his naughty parts. Ivan on the other hand, felt as if he couldn't be anywhere. His lover's walls closed so tightly around him, it was such an exquisite feeling; like he was imprisoned inside, being captived.

"Yao..! You're so tight..~ It feels so amazing.."

He thrust into him in a quick pace, never missed a beat and after he pulled back all the way out and pushed himself all the way in, he made a deliberate glide over Yao's pleasurable spot. The effect, was instantaneous.

"T-There..! Y-YES! Ivaaaan..!"

Oh how he felt _increasingly _satisfied whenever his lover stroked him from within, he finally got what he wished for, what he wanted all along. The southern nation wrapped his legs around the northern nation's waist, his own cock being bumped against at each thrust of the latter. It was a sensational feeling. Yao could only moan out words that sounded vague and incoherent but to Ivan, he knew exactly what he meant. He picked up pace, assaulting Yao's pleasure spot over and over again. Russia held unto his lover's waist to keep him thrusting into that same spot that sends waves of erotic pleasure into the southern nation's body, driving in and out, both their desires of the point of release building up.

Ivan gave out a hand to Yao's weeping length, he pumped it, stroked it into Yao's delight. The southern nation's reaction was esctactic. He squeezed it hard and tight, and as he did he took his whole knob out of Yao and plunged it back in. His lover arched his back as he reached for completion; milky fluid spurting out, flowing on the northern nation's hand.

The tightness surrounded Ivan, it felt so explicit that he came into Yao, filling that emptiness in him, completing him. The Chinese man moaned erotically as semen was splurted into his ero hole, its thickness glided against his pleasure spot; yes, it was such am exquisite feeling.

The blonde nation settled the smaller nation unto his lap, changing the position they were in on the couch; now this time Yao was on top of Ivan. The bigger man gave away chaste kisses on his lover's cheeks, sharing sweet nothings that Yao didn't really listen to.

Ivan leaned forward to give his Asian lover a kiss, full on the lips. He gave in to the kiss obligingly, both his arms wrapped around Ivan's neck as he continued to straddle him. He let the Russian invade his mouth, his lover's tongue rubbing and stroking every corner of his mouth. After he let his own tongue play with Ivan's, sucked it to his delight. They both broke away from the kiss, a silver lining dangling from both edges of their swollen red lips.

"I love you aru.."

He leaned on Ivan's broad shoulder, rested his head on it. His pure amber eyes faded dull as he slowly closed them, catching a bit of Ivan's words that any lover would keep precious to..

"Good night, sweet dreams..."

"..I love you too."

END..not really.


End file.
